


片斷滅文法

by Rabbit_Tail



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit_Tail/pseuds/Rabbit_Tail
Summary: 每一章都是不同的小短文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞭解敵人，也瞭解自己，打仗時就不會有危險。

Barry Allen做到了，他發現了能讓他人生中最大的宿敵立刻繳械投降的方法。

**扁嘴和淚眼汪汪的狗狗眼。**

「Len──」

「不行。」

「再一次就好──」

「你說什麼我都不會答應。」

「拜託──你想看你男友帶著失望的心情回家嗎？」

「你開不開心都跟我無關──停，別那個表情！」

「我警告過你了，我真的會──」

「Lennnnnnnnnyyyyyyy──────」

Len狠狠的瞪著Barry，在心中做下他會後悔一輩子的決定。

他粗魯的跩著Barry的手加入排隊的隊伍中，後者沒有因為對方粗暴的動作而生氣，相反的臉上綻放出燦爛的笑容。

「我就說吧，這個雲霄飛車很好玩，你絕對不會後──」

「我 **已經** 在後悔了。」

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當全世界都認為冷閃在交往，這事還傳到冷隊那裡時。

Len臉上帶著常見的壞笑，勾勾手指給面前滿臉通紅的閃電俠一個手勢，閃電俠猶豫了一下但還是靠了過去，Len一把扯下對方的頭罩，在Barry逃跑之前把人抱進懷裡，看似瘦弱的身體實際抱起來比想像中還好。

「晚上八點，我去接你。」

原本掙扎著想從Len懷抱逃出的Barry僵住身體，從Len的角度來看對方的耳朵整個紅透，讓人情不自禁想咬一口，而他也真的這麼做了。

有那麼一瞬間Len有感受到閃電俠癱軟在他懷裡，下一秒極速者就帶著發燙的臉頰逃走了。

他放下前一刻還環抱著對方的手，發現心情意外的愉悅，他已經開始想念Barry身上的觸感，甚至在隱約期待晚上的行程。

「Lisa，收工了。」

Len叫上在一旁看戲許久的小妹，Lisa用食指捲著她引以為傲的金色髮絲，對她一肚子壞水的哥哥露出意味深長的笑容，Len不甘示弱的也還以一個微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悶騷冷隊，闖鏡梗。

「Lisa，那個死宅男有沒有對你動手動腳？」

漆黑的房間裡只有發著藍光的電腦螢幕亮著，Len坐在電腦桌前，跟出去旅遊的Lisa視訊通話，好確保他的寶貝妹妹一根頭髮都沒少。

「Lenny，與其關心這個，我比較關心你的禁慾生活，你都快變回處男了，怎麼？還追不到你的閃電俠嗎？」

螢幕上的Lisa一如既往笑的燦爛，簡直是祖傳的Snart式笑容，Cisco在旁邊評論道，被Len瞪了一眼後慌張的逃出鏡頭範圍，看來寒冷隊長的眼刀就算透過了螢幕一樣威力不減。

「我再說一次，我對那種毛沒長齊乳臭未乾的小鬼沒興趣，我只是從他身上尋找刺激而已。」

「是啊是啊，真當你們兩人在對持時的Eyes Fuck是假的，旁邊的人都瞎的嗎？你絕對對閃電俠有意思，閃電俠也是，每次看見你開槍就興奮的把我們丟在一邊當透明人。」

這點我深表懷疑，Cisco在一旁補充，Lisa轉頭揍了Cisco一拳，這讓Len的心情稍微好轉了一點，但他還是要澄清。

「那是你們想太多了，我和閃──」

「 **LEONARD SNART────！！！** 」

身後的門突然被人用不人道的方式破開，刺眼的光線照進這間烏漆嘛黑的小房間，這場談話的主角，閃電俠──Barry Allen站在門口，手裡抓著一個明顯用過的保險套，怒氣沖沖的瞪著Len。

「 **你他媽** 要我講多少次用完就把套子丟了！你猜我這次在哪裡找到的？在 **天殺** 的沙發裡！距離我們上一次在沙發上做是兩個禮拜前了！」

這他媽就很尷尬了。

Lisa推開Cisco因為好奇而靠向螢幕的腦袋，默默掛掉通話，就讓她哥哥慢慢處理暴怒中的閃電俠吧，反正她回去還是可以挖出八卦的。


	4. 你的外套

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 推薦BGM：Céline Dion-How Does a Moment Last Forever

**Barry喜歡Leonard的大衣。**

他從沒提過這件事，Leonard很適合藍色，不管是那雙冷漠的藍眼還是那件標誌性的風雪大衣，這男人天生就適合這冰冷的氣質。

Barry被那抹藍誘惑，Leonard被他的紅吸引，兩人就像正負極相吸，快狠準的蹦出激烈的火花，他們開始在週末晚上約會，像普通情侶牽著手在街上亂逛，在暗巷深處親吻對方的嘴唇，在酒吧的私人包廂裡靠在他懷中。

**Barry喜歡Leonard的大衣。**

這件大衣夠大，足夠讓Barry躺在Leonard懷裡用大衣裹住，他們冬天常幹這件事，即使他們兩個都知道在溫暖的室內還穿著羽絨大衣是件很可笑的事。

壁爐裡的柴火劈啪的響，他躺在對方懷裡舉著一本雜誌翻閱，Leonard雙臂圈住Barry精瘦的腰肢，躺在沙發上打盹。

一對倒滿熱可可的麋鹿馬克杯放在不遠的矮桌上，白色的熱氣在空中緩緩飄散。

**Barry喜歡Leonard的大衣。**

有時候閃電俠對付的敵人沒那麼簡單，到家時已筋疲力盡，今天也不例外，他一進家門就把自己摔進沙發，連貼身的制服都懶得脫，他的大腦發出休息的訊號而他沒有多加抵抗便沉沉的進入夢鄉。

被香味喚醒的Barry緩緩睜開眼睛，他的脖子僵硬的要命，但全身的力氣總算回復了，香味來自廚房，Leonard背對著他準備晚餐，Barry想起身去一探究竟，這才發現蓋在自己身上的藍色大衣，帽子邊緣的絨毛刮搔著他的臉頰，大衣充滿專屬Leonard的氣味，Barry帶著笑抱緊大衣再次躺下，在吃晚餐前他還可以在小睡一會。

**Barry喜歡Leonard的大衣。**

閃電俠討厭冬天，但他喜歡Leonard穿著風雪大衣的樣子，也喜歡對方在他覺得冷的時候默默牽著他的手放入口袋的溫柔舉動。

**Barry喜歡Leonard的大衣。**

他的男朋友要去拯救歷史了，Barry很捨不得但他還是讓Leonard去成為他該成為的人，對方帶走的東西不多，只有那件藍色的大衣跟冷凍槍，Leonard保證過他會儘快回來。

**Barry愛Leonard的大衣。**

Leonard離開中城五個月，Barry時常想念分別許久的男朋友，身旁床位屬於Leonard的氣味已消失殆盡，他從未這麼想念過一個人，父母不算，那是不同等級的愛。

直到有一次他陪Iris逛街時又看見那件熟悉的風雪大衣，價格不斐但等下個月的發薪日還是買的下手，Barry這幾個月的消沉馬上一掃而空，開始期待下個月的發薪日。

**Barry愛Leonard的大衣。**

外星人入侵迫在眉睫，Barry需要所有人的幫助，他去星城找了綠箭小隊，去了別的地球找了Kara，甚至想辦法通知傳奇小隊回來幫忙，雖然很不是時候但Barry思念Leonard想到快瘋了。

Barry為在不久就能見到Leonard興奮的來回踱步，他已經一年多沒聽見對方的聲音了，Barry絕對要好好的抱著Leonard聊著這一年的經歷直到──

直到Ray告訴他Leonard缺席的原因。

「我很抱歉，Barry，我們忘了告訴你。」

「他犧牲了自己，救了我們所有人。」

**Barry愛Leonard。**

他站在Leonard Snart的墓前，即使墓碑下沒有沒有埋葬遺體。

來參加喪禮的人不多，只有無賴幫跟傳奇小隊，Lisa紅著眼眶死瞪著那塊石碑，好像能改變既定的事實一樣，大家一一的向前送花，只剩下Barry死抓著手上的玫瑰和那件從乘波號拿回的藍色大衣站在原地。

墓碑上刻著一段文字： **他曾是個罪犯，但他的犧牲卻比任何英雄更有意義。**

Leonard終於變得跟Barry一樣，成為一個英雄。

但他不想Leonard變成英雄，他只想Leonard活著。

Barry向前走去，在墳前放下玫瑰，緊盯著墓碑後流下了淚水，他展開那件熟悉的藍色大衣，動作輕柔的披在墓碑上，他後退了幾步，直到淚水模糊了視線，直到他看不清墓碑上的文字後他轉身就跑，消失在大雨中。

從此之後再也沒人見過閃電俠。


End file.
